User talk:Phillybreezy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sub-Zero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 07:00, November 28, 2010 Don't be Jerky Actually if you look at one of the very first interviews about the game, HERE, the developers talk about similarities between characters and how they are counterparts to each other. Second of all, if you wanna jump into my talk page and be a dick, I'm not going to listen to you. Air your grievances in a civilized way and people are much more likely to listen to your retentive ranting if it's diguised as reasonable discussion. If you need to be slapped in the face with obviousness (which I'm suspecting you do) HERE'S AN INTERVIEW WITH ED BOON WHERE HE SAYS SUB-ZERO IS BATMAN'S COUNTERPART. --DarkKnight 01:06, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to be a dick- however nowhere did he state they were rivals. I already knew the characters were chosen based on similarities. But to go on and state RIVAL is misleading. For example you believe Deathstroke's rival is Baraka. Because...? They both use a weapon? It makes more sense for him to be paired with Kano. So, out of Ed Boon's interview, you somehow got the idea to pair the charaters together. Also, goes on to state that a lot of the characters were chosen based on similarites. NOT ALL. Which once again, brings your information to a specualtion. Got something offical, from the developers that your list of rivals is in fact correct? Phillybreezy 01:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, stop destroying Catwoman's page. Surely you can see you're mucking it up. Secondly, what about the videos? I'm 90% certain that's what DarkKnight was on about. CrashBash 01:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : :You can't do this based on videos. To me, the videos were shwocasing the gameplay. Much like what is happening with the new MK to be released next year. All I am saying is there is no fact in this speculation. :Phillybreezy 01:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm....strangest "showcasing gamplay" video I'd ever seen, considering it was all about the characters. I'm not taking sides, I'm just saying that I'm sure this is where it started. But even so, you didn't have to muck up Catwoman's page the way you did, that's all. CrashBash 01:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : :I didn't muck up anything. Three different people going to the page and hitting "undo". There's your problem right there- :Phillybreezy 01:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :So....removing the "story" heading and clumping it with her introduction sentence, making it unneccessarily long, ISN'T mucking it up? Well, just some friendly advice...remove just the rival thing next time, OK? CrashBash 01:38, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, cause I'm so sure the other guy editing this right after I did had nothing to do with that... :Phillybreezy 01:47, December 13, 2010 (UTC)